My Second Chance My Saviour
by Lady Mimi Allice de Yorke
Summary: As a storm rages outside, Lucius is thinking of how different things may now be and his wife is quick to reassure him of just how thankful she is that things turned out they way they did.


**I've recently rediscovered my love for Hermione and Lucius fanfiction. This little one shot came to me last night just as I was dozing off and had to get out of bed and jot down a basic story very quickly so I wouldn't lose it (to say that I had to be up at 4:30 the next morning and this came to me at 10:30, it was very quick, and rather messy). **

**This is my first attempt at a one-shot so please be gentle with me.**

* * *

**My Second Chance. My Saviour. **

The wind howled outside, blowing the ocean against the cliffs with the sound of thunder as rain pelted the walls and windows of the 19th Century manor house that stood atop the cliff, overlooking the wild untameable sea below.

Within its ancient white stone walls however the biting cold of outside was banished by the soft, warm glow of a fire, bathing the master bedroom in war, soft light, the rooms occupant closing her cinnamon coloured eyes in bliss as she slowly moisturised her hands as she waited for her husband to join her. Eventually the sound of running water from the adjoining en-suite stopped and soon Hermione's tall, muscular husband appeared, smoothing his long blonde hair back as he walked towards his wife, his eyes cast down, a thoughtful faraway look in their grey depths.

"You've been rather pensive tonight my love," Hermione commented as she placed her lotion next to the bed before looking over at her husband, noticing that he didn't appear to have heard her speak, causing her to become more concerned, knowing that her husband usually hung off her every word whenever she spoke. "Lucius, what's wrong?" she asked again softly, reaching out her hand and gently resting it on Lucius' strong bicep, his head whipping around to look at her in surprise, as though he wasn't expecting her to be there.

"Sorry love, I was miles off. What were you saying?" he asked with a soft smile, moving so he was sat next to his wife taking her in his strong arms, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder so she could easily look up at him.

"So I can see. What has you so deep in thought, I haven't seen you looking like this since you tried to come up with a way to reintroduce me to Draco" she told him with a cheeky smile, hoping it would make him chuckle slightly, her smile brightening when she was rewarded with the feel of his chest rumbling with quiet laughter. Resting her hand on her husbands' chest she looked into his eyes and with a soft smile asked, "Are you okay? Has something happened to Draco, or at work?"

"No Draco is fine, or at least he was when I last spoke to him a couple of days ago. He's thoroughly enjoying being a father to little Scorpius. I don't think I've seen him or Astoria so happy, parenthood suits them both. And nothing's happened at work either" Lucius told his wife, realising too late that by ensuring her on those two points caused her to worry that something else was on his mind, and knowing his wife he knew she wouldn't stop until she knew what was bothering him so much. Sighing softly he gently nuzzled Hermione's soft curly hair before telling her what was wrong with him. "I've just been thinking about differently things might have turned out, had we made different decisions after the war" he told her, his mind quickly going over the hundreds of different scenarios he had created throughout the day.

Looking up at him and noticing that his beautiful grey eyes were once again faraway she reached her right hand up to his face and gently cupped his cheek, bringing back to her as his eyes found her own. "So what different lives have you thought up for us?" she asked softly, hoping that by telling her what had him so thoughtful would help him once again become the peaceful, relaxed man he had become since their marriage two years ago.

"Very well, if you really want to know," he said, glancing down to see her nod slightly before resting her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist as she snuggled closer to his warmth, ready for him to tell her a story of what their lives might have been.

"I kept thinking what would have happened had I not pleaded guilty and shown the remorse I felt for what I'd put everyone though. A longer sentence in Azkaban, without my community service, I wouldn't have helped rebuild Hogwarts. And I wouldn't have met you" he told her softly, noting that Hermione nuzzled closer as he spoke of what might have happened, but unfortunately he wasn't finished with his tale yet. "You'd be off and living somewhere else, most likely married to your friend Ron, pregnant maybe. The picture perfect family" he told her, vaguely noting her shiver at the thought of marrying Ron, something which in the back of his mind he was pleased about.

"Draco would most likely have also gone to Azkaban; he never would have married Astoria and they wouldn't be blessed with Scorpius. Your friend Harry would probably be spending the rest of his life hunting down and collecting my former comrades, not happily married to Daphne, condemned to a life of continuously saving the wizarding world from one mad man to the other. So many, many things could be different" he told her before pulling back slightly to look down at his beautiful wife, his love for his wife shining as clear in his eyes as the lightening was against the dark sky outside, the storm that surrounded them seeming to grow stronger as Lucius spoke.

"Well, I'm very glad that you didn't have a long sentence and that you could help rebuild Hogwarts. I never thought I could be as happy as I have been these past four years with you, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to hold me at night, and kiss me awake every morning. So thank you, for pleading guilty, because if you didn't we wouldn't have each other, and that's something I don't want to imagine, because I know my world would be dark and cold without you" she told him softly, leaning up to kiss him gently, their kissed remain soft and gentle even when they slowly fell back against the silk bed sheets, Lucius supporting himself with his arms, careful not to put too much weight on his tiny wife as they slowly and sensually undressed each other until they skin to skin.

As the storm outside raged on Lucius slowly and gently entered Hermione, her gasp of pleasure spurring him on as it always did whenever they made love. As the wind and rain blew against the windows of their home, Lucius and Hermione began to slowly move together, as though they were one, in a dance they had perfected over their years together, their passion and desire for each other seemingly reflected by the powerful weather raging outside, the two focused solely on each other as they showed each other how much they love one another.

Before long the clouds outside parted, revealing the full moon and stars shining in the black sky, the little light they provided shining through the window and falling on Lucius and Hermione as they lay side by side, her bare back pressed tightly against his equally bare and muscular chest, their left hands entwined, as they lay there catching their breath, the sheet covering their lower bodies and entwined legs as the two fell into an exhausted sleep, blissfully content smiles on their faces.

The next morning Lucius woke first to see that they had moved in their sleep and that Hermione now had her head resting on his chest, the gentle rise and fall soothing her and keeping her asleep while he gazed upon her. Taking her hand in his he gently raised it to his lips where he kissed her fingers ever so softly, whispering "I'll take you for granted my love. You're my second chance, my salvation. I will spend the rest of my life showing just how much I adore and love you. My Hermione" he finished, placing a gentle kiss atop her head before settling down next to her, joining her in her dreams of life, love and the many adventures they would embark on together as husband and wife.

The first of which they were greeted with nine months later when they saw the bright blue eyes of their son for the first time.

* * *

**Well, there it is, my first one shot and my first attempt at- well can you call it a sex scene? Let me know what you think people, be interesting to know how I did. **

**If any of you know of any HG/LM stories that you thing may interest me can to tell me please, I do so love them. Especially the ones post Death Eater and war. **

**Anyway, until next time. **

**Lady Mimi Alice xx **


End file.
